


Wandering Hands

by JohnAmendAll



Category: 17th Century CE RPF, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Community: dw100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:59:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3128744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnAmendAll/pseuds/JohnAmendAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After another narrow escape, Charles II looks forward to some quality time with his rescuer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wandering Hands

**Author's Note:**

> For the dw100 'Cavalier' prompt — and for day 6 of the Fandom Snowflake 2015 challenge.

Since the battle of Worcester, Charles Stuart had become accustomed to daring, hair's breadth escapes. This time, though, the foe was something far worse than a Roundhead— or so his rescuer, a young woman who called herself 'Ace' and wore pleasingly tight men's clothes, assured him. 

"You have my undying gratitude," he said, once they were out of danger, and moved closer to her. "Do you have a fondness for Cavaliers?" 

Ace shook her head. "Not since Kev tried to grope me in one, the scumbag. I punched him so hard he threw up." 

Once again, Charles' retreat was hasty.


End file.
